pataponfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dark One
thumb|Mroczny obok Czarnej Hoshipon w Niebiańskim Pałacu Amaterra thumb|Dark One (po lewej) wraz z Kuwangattanem i Czarną Hoshipon Dark One (czyli Mroczny) jest postacią oraz oficerem pojawiającym się w grze Patapon 2: DonChaka. Opis Dark One jest Mrocznym Herosem, demonicznym generałem Akumaponów, oraz trzecią już tożsamością Makotona. Jako dowódca zdecydowanie pełni rolę mózgu, stosuje ciekawe strategie walki. Został przywrócony do życia, by stać się władcą demonów, ale zapewne stawiał opór, bo nie zmieniono go doszczętnie w demona (jak Kuwangattana), a jego pamięć została usunięta. Jedyne, co w nim zostało z Makotona to chęć zemsty, zapewne nawet nie pamiętał, za kogo. thumb|177px|Dark One jako Kibaton (Zigotoński [[Kibapon)]] Wygląd Dark One wygląda jak Zigoton, jednak nie widać jego oka, ponieważ przysłania je maską. Maska, będąca mrocznym odpowiednikiem maski Herosa, ma czerwono-żółtą barwę, jest kolczasta i rozgałęziona. Ponadto ma wielkie, wystające czarne rogi, ozdobione fioletowymi wzorami. Dolna para rogów jest lekko rozgałęziona, kolczasta, szeroka i sterczy w dół, środkowa para jest gruba i sterczy w górę, lekko naginając się w górę. Najwyższe rogi są długie, cienkie, oraz spiczaste i lekko powyginane. Nieco przypominają rogi z hełmu Gonga. thumb|Mroczny jak Toriton (Zigotoński [[Toripon)]] Charakter Mroczny ma wyniosły oraz mściwy charakter. Wściekał się, gdy Czarny Hoshipon mu rozkazywał, uparcie chciał zmasakrować Pataponów bez kszty litości. Nigdy nie mówił, na czym opiera się jego zemsta, zapewne sam tego nie pamiętał. Był awanturniczą marionetką Hoshipona, który specjalnie podsycał jego gniew, aby nie okazywał pozytywnych uczuć. Ma sprytny charakter, wszystkie walki toczy ze specjalnym przygotowaniem, zapewniając sobie przewagę. Jest zdolnym dowódcą, jednak gorszym wojownikiem. Ekwipunek Dark One to jedyny oficer z Patapon 2, który nie używa Niebiańskiego Ekwipunku. Zamiast tego używa Lodowej broni i rozmaitych elementów zbroi. *Jako włócznik używał Wielkiej Lodowej Włóczni (ang. Great Ice Spear), która lekko zwiększała jego obrażenia, szansę na Zamrożenie, a także na Trafienie Krytyczne, Zachwianie i Odrzucenie. **Jest to jedyna broń, którą dostajemy po jego śmierci. *Jako jeździec na koniu używał Wielkiej Lodowej Lancy (ang. Great Ice Lance), która lekko zwiększała jego obrażenia, oraz znacznie szansę na Zamrożenie oraz Trafienie Krytyczne. *Jako jeździec na ptaku używał Wielkiego Lodowego Harpuna (ang. Great Ice Javelin), który lekko zwiększał jego siłę ataku, oraz znacząco szansę na Zamrożenie i Trafienie Krytyczne oraz Odrzucenie. *Jego hełm jest nieznany. Prawdopodobnie żadnego nie nosił. *Jako jeździec na ptaku ujeżdżał Magicznego Ptaka Onmorakiego (ang. Magic Bird Onmoraki), który znacznie zwiększał jego Punkty Życia, a także uodparniał na Zamrożenie, Podpalenie i Uśpienie. Ponadto dodawał szansę na Trafienie Krytyczne. *Jako jeździec na koniu ujeżdżał Silnego Konia (ang. Strong Horse). Zwiększał on jego Punkty Zdrowia, zadawane obrażenia oraz szansę na Trafienie Krytyczne. Historia Gdy zginął Scorpiton, jego pakt z demonami wciąż trwał. Dusza została zabrana do Zaświatów wraz z duszą Beetletona. Tam zaczęto z nich czynić generałów dla armii demonów: Akumaponów. Jednak dusza Makotona wciąż pragnęła spotkać swą ukochaną, czyli duszę Aiton. Nie zmienił się w demona i pozostał Zigotonem. Nie spodobało się to Czarnemu Hoshiponowi, który oddał mu demoniczną maskę, czyniąc zeń Mrocznego Herosa. Maska zabrała mu pamięć i zmieniła go w zwierzątko dla okrutnego Hoshipona. Stał się przepełnioną zemstą marionetką. Po raz pierwszy krzyżuje miecze z Pataponami w misji Sky Castle of the Gods, gdzie w Niebiańskim Pałacu Amterra broni więzienia potężnego bóstwa. Jednak Pataponów wspiera Zigotoński generał, Gong, dobrze znający jego historię. Demoniczne Oko zostaje zniszczone, a bóstwo uwolnione. Mroczny ucieka wraz z Czarnym Hoshiponem i szykuje się na wojnę z Pataponami, wracając do swych marzeń o zemście. Wkrótce potem stacza z Pataponami kolejną bitwę, usiłując pogrzebać ich pod śniegiem w Śnieżnym Polu Bryun (misja Two Karmens). Jednak utrzymująca zamieć Świątynia Zamieci zostaje zrównana z ziemią przez Patapońską armię, a Dark One znów musi uciekać. Potem próbował jeszcze zwyciężyć w walce w Lodowym Lesie Shalala, w misji Through the Wall of Ice, jednak poniósł klęskę, choć wspierał go jego kolega, Kuwangattan. Zdenerwowany postanowił dokonać ostatecznej bitwy. thumb|Mroczny obok Bababaana wraz z Czarną Hoshipon Specjalnie się przygotował. Sprowadził z Zaświatów demona, przetrzymującego jego duszę, czyli Bababaana. Miał on mu zapewnić nieśmiertelność poprzez nieustanne wskrzeszanie po śmierci. Jedynie śmierć tego demona mogła pokrzyżować mu plany. I uratować nieszczęsną duszę Makotona. Z tym straszliwym duetem czeka nas walka w misji Memories opened by the Underworld Gate. Relacje *Wraz z Kuwangattanem byli generałami Akumapońskiej armii. **Przyjaźnił się z tym generałem, ale obawiał się jego naiwności i wiary we własną siłę. *Był sługą Czarnego Hoshipona. Gardził nim jednak i uważał, że to on rządzi demonami. *Demonem, który przetrzymywał jego duszę był Bababaan. *Jest tą samą osobą co Makoton, jednak utracił własną pamięć. Ciekawostki thumb|Zabity Mroczny- wyraźnie widać, że pozostał Zigotonem *Jest jedynym przeciwnikiem w grze, który zmienia swą klasę. **W misjach "Sky Castle of the Gods" i "Memories opened by the Underworld Gate" walczy jako Yariton, Zigotoński Yaripon. **W misji "Through the Wall of Ice" walczył jako Kibaton, Zigotoński Kibapon. **W misji "Two Karmens" walczył jako Toriton, Zigotoński Toripon. **Pokazuje to, jak wielkie było jego podobieństwo do Herosa. *Jest pierwszym spotykanym Mrocznym Bohaterem. *Jego rasę, Zigoton, można poznać jeszcze przed poznaniem, kim był. **Jeśli panuje mgła, pod jego maską widać oko Zigotona. **Dosiadany przez niego koń ma czerwone siodło i oko, tak samo jak konie Zigotonów (Akumapońskie są fioletowe). **Gdy zginie, widać jego czerwone oko. *Razem ze Spidertonem, Makotonem i Scorpitonem są jedynymi oficerami, którzy nie posiadali żadnych specjalnych umiejętności. Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Zigoton Kategoria:Akumapon Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Oficerowie Kategoria:Generałowie Kategoria:Mroczni Bohaterowie